


Critical Role Relationship Week: Three Character Pairings

by aunt_zelda



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Critical Role Relationship Week, F/F, F/M, Fighting Kink, First Time, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, Polyamory, Relationship Discussions, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: I'm going to try and do the Critical Role Relationship Week. I went through the pairing generator and got some good pairings, but I like to write trios too, so I went through again and made a list of groups of three as well. Some will be romantic, some might not. We shall see.Chapter specific warnings will be put on each chapter as well.





	1. Day 1: Kaylie/Keyleth/Pike

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Kaylie / Keyleth / Pike

Springtime brings a festival to Whitestone. The restoration of the land after the destruction of the Briarwoods, in addition to the natural growth after winter, combines for a veritable frenzy of celebration among the city and its inhabitants. Tables are hauled into the streets and piled with food, flowers and garlands blossom everywhere, and every evening the music and dancing carries late into the night. 

On one such night, the third of the celebrations (or is it the fourth?) Keyleth and Pike dance. Keyleth’s flower crowns are askew on her antlers, and Pike has stripped to long tunic that barely keeps her modest, baring her legs and occasionally showing flashes of her knees. 

“Where are your trousers?” Keyleth asks, laughing.

“Left them in the woods last night!” Pike answers.

Keyleth thinks of Pike splayed out under the stars with someone, forgetting all about the location of her clothing, and blushes. Her cheeks are already burning from the ale, and wine, and hard cider, but still she blushes all the same. 

The music seems to get louder. It takes Keyleth far too long to realize that a musician has drawn close, her fiddle close enough to touch. 

“Kaylie!” Pike claps in time with the beat.

Kaylie winks at the pair of them and spins around them, dancing in a way of her own. She finishes her song and Keyleth almost topples over from clapping. Pike props her up and guides her to the ground, leaning her against a handy wall. 

“I’ve been to a fair few of these sorts of festivals,” Kaylie says, joining them by the wall. “None quite as … enthusiastic as this.”

“Whitestone has a lot to be thankful for,” Pike glances out over the town square. “They deserve happiness again.”

“So do you,” Keyleth reels Pike in for a kiss. “So do we all.”

Kaylie coughs. “I should be going –”

Keyleth whines. “No, stay! Please!” she shares a look with Pike. “I mean … if that’s ok?”

Pike nods. “Just don’t tell Scanlan.”

Kaylie makes a face. “Why’d you have to go and mention that old bastard-maker? Spoil my appetite.” She hands her violin off to another musician. “This is a might public for my tastes. Not that much of a performer, if you catch my drift.”

Keyleth giggles and staggers to her feet. “I know somewhere.”

It takes a little steering from Pike, but they eventually find a nice secluded spot near the edge of the forest. Keyleth druidcrafts softer earth and grass almost like feathers, and stretches out on it. “Pike, help …” she waves at her clothes, fumbling with the belts and buckles. 

“Lazy,” Pike chastises. “We have a guest.” She glances to Kaylie. “What’s your preference?”

Kaylie considers the two of them. “That clumsy tongue a bit more skilled elsewhere?”

Keyleth bristles. “Rude. And I was going to be nice to you!” she tugs Pike up onto her lap. “Remind me why we invited her again?”

“Because this is a celebration of new beginnings, new things growing from old.” Pike reaches for Kaylie, who joins her on the ground, and leans in for a kiss. 

“… ok, ok, that is really pretty.” Keyleth admits, watching the two shorter women kiss above her. 

“There’s too much of you,” Pike helps Keyleth shimmy out of her skirt and yank the garment off entirely. “Far too much.” She kisses Keyleth’s ankle, her knee, her inner thigh. 

Kaylie unlaces her breeches and kicks off her boots, struggling with her clothing as well. 

Pike strips off her tunic. “Maybe later I’ll just go about naked through the city.”

“No one will care, everyone’s so drunk at this point,” Keyleth cups one of Pike’s breasts in her hands. 

“That might be true,” Kaylie speculates. “Have to find out in the morning though.” She starts toying with the laces of Keyleth’s shirt. “Rather busy tonight.”


	2. Day 2: Vax’ildan / Allura Vysorn / Scanlan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter specific tags: alcohol, M/M/F threesome, polyamory

Vax staggers off the dance floor and makes his way to where he left his boyfriend. Finding Scanlan in conversation with a tall blonde, Vax rolls his eyes. 

“Leave her alone, Scanlan,” he says, wrapping an arm around the shorter man and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Why? We’re having a lovely conversation!” Scanlan protests.

“She’s gay.” Vax nods to the blonde. “Saw you here with your wife a couple months back.”

“I’m bi, actually,” the woman leans forward, so as to not have to shout over the pounding music. “My wife’s on tour; we have an arrangement.”

“Really?” Vax leans forward, interested. 

Scanlan, in an uncharacteristic show of restraint, mostly observes the conversation from then on, toying with Vax’s hair and buying another round of shots for their table. Allura packs the alcohol away like a mid-century author, and Vax is more than a little impressed. 

“You’re awfully pretty,” she tells him, nary a hint of a slur to her words and she reels him in close by the collar of his shirt. “Pretty boys are my favorite sort of boy.”

Vax blushes. He knows how he looks, but he likes praise, likes it a lot, especially coming from an authoritative person. 

“Don’t let his looks fool you, he’s a nasty boy in bed.” Scanlan chimes in. 

“I was rather hoping that’d be the case.” Allura lets go of Vax’s shirt. 

Vax whines, and he’s not even ashamed to do that in public. Allura is beautiful and Scanlan’s had a hand on Vax’s thigh for the past ten minutes and he’s barely moved at all. 

“Shall we adjourn to a more private setting?” Scanlan proposes. 

“As my wife would say, ‘hell yes.’” Allura knocks back the last of her shots and grins.

Scanlan leads them outside, resting a hand on Vax’s ass on their way out. “I called a car fifteen minutes ago, should be arriving … ah, here we are.” Scanlan opens the door. “Ladies first.”

Allura slides inside. 

“Pretty boys second,” Scanlan shoves Vax in next. 

Vax stumbles and faceplants onto Allura’s chest. 

“Uh, hi,” he says, looking up at her. He doesn’t want to move. He’s resting in a very comfortable place indeed. 

“Hello there,” Allura giggles.

With some teamwork, Scanlan and Allura get Vax upright and buckled in. 

Vax beams all the way home, because now there are two hands on his thighs.


	3. Day 3: Kaylie / Jarett / Grog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Whoops, the challenge week ran away from me and instead of posting this on 2/08, this is being posted on 2/14.)
> 
> Prompt: Envelop
> 
> Chapter specific warnings: wrestling/fighting

The bar fight, such as it is, is a good one. Everyone’s in a festive mood, nobody’s really trying to hurt each other that seriously. It’s more to blow off steam than anything. Kaylie cheers and launches herself at opponents, toppling them to the floor and giving them a good smack in the face. 

One man she tackles goes down, but he grapples onto her before she can get a proper hit in. 

“Hello,” he says, staring up at her with amusement in his eyes. His skin is dark and his hands are gentle at her hips. “You fight very well.”

She smirks, settling onto her haunches a bit and considering him. Good looking, hasn’t tried for her ass or her tits yet. “And you know the right way to a girl’s heart.”

“Get offa him!” roars a voice behind them. 

Kaylie is hoisted up into the air by Grog, huge arms wrapping around her and enveloping her entirely. 

“Let go a’ me, you great big lummox!” Kaylie kicks and flails but can’t seem to get at him.

“Grog, please, I have not met many women lately!” the handsome man protests, scrambling up off of the floor. “I would be much obliged if you would put her down.”

Grog stares at him. “Obli … oble …” he screws up his face. 

“I would owe you, Grog.” The man explains. 

Grog grins. “I like the sound of that!” he puts Kaylie down. “Oh, you’re Scanlan’s daughter!” 

Kaylie glares. She doesn’t want to talk about her father, not tonight. “What, are you gonna stop me fucking this man, on behalf of my father?”

“What? No!” Grog looks even more confused. “I was gonna say, since Jarett is obby-gated to me, you and I could get a room upstairs and share him.”

The handsome man groans. “Grog, you cannot just ask if –”

“I mean, if he’s up for it,” Kaylie glances at the handsome man – Jarett – and Grog. “Could be fun.”

Grog grins. “I _know_ it will be fun. Three is better than two. More fun in bed.” He frowns. “Or is it … five is better than … two is better than …” he starts muttering to himself and counting on fingers. 

“I’ll get a room,” Kaylie reaches up to slap Jarett on the ass on her way to the bar. “Had to get in one hit, at least,” she explains. 

Jarett grins. “Of course.”

Grog gives up trying to count and hoisted Jarett over his shoulder like a sack of flour. Jarett, for his part, doesn’t seem at all bothered by this development.


	4. Day 4: Grog / Allura / Pike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Whoops, the challenge week ran away from me and instead of posting this on 2/09, this is being posted on 2/14.)
> 
> Prompt: Devotion
> 
> Chapter specific warnings: references to fisting, references to rimming, references to past emotionally abusive relationships, character who has difficulty achieving orgasm

Grog frowns. “You haven’t come yet?”

Allura blushes. Naked, sweaty, her hair half unraveled from her many braids, Pike nestled on her chest, she still blushes. “Ah, no.”

“Well, that’s not right,” Grog props himself up on an elbow. “What am I doing wrong down here?”

“Nothing, Grog, really. It … it’s a bit trickier with me. Sometimes it just doesn’t happen.”

Grog’s eyes grow wide. “That’s terrible! Are you cursed?”

Allura laughs, and then her expression grows sour. “No, but when I was younger I used to think so. Partners would get frustrated with me. A few relationships ended because of that.”

“Because they were shit to you in bed?” 

“No, they thought I was … broken.” Allura bites her lip. 

Grog looks to Pike, confused. “I don’t understand, Pike.”

“Not everyone get just, get off, Grog,” Pike explains. “For some people it takes a bit more work. And that’s ok. Everyone’s different.”

Grog nods slowly. “Like … how it helps me if something’s up my ass … but not everyone wants to do that?”

“Exactly.” Pike smiles. There are still traces of oil along her forearm from earlier. 

“Well,” Grog puts a hand on Allura’s knee. “How about I try some things, and you tell me if they’re working? I know … uh … five … seven … um, a lot of things ladies have liked before.”

“You don’t have to, Grog, really,” Allura glances between him and Pike. “I’m perfectly content, I promise. I don’t … need it.”

“Well, it’ll feel good, even if it doesn’t get you there. Like when Pike snaps a ring around my cock and rides me. Still feels good, even if I can’t come.”

A blush spreads across Allura’s face and down her shoulders. “Oh. Well … I suppose … you’re welcome to try?”

Grog grins and strokes his thumb over her folds, trying to find her center. He takes his littlest finger and starts to wiggle around for the places Pike, and ladies in taverns, and ladies in hours of favors, have pointed out to him in the past.

Allura moans, head thrown back against the pillows. Pike presses kisses to Allura’s breasts. 

Grog wonders if Allura’s ever had a goliath’s tongue between her legs, or in her ass. He’s guessing not yet. Good thing they have plenty of nighttime left for trying things.


End file.
